


Sick

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun is sickOriginally posted on AFF on 4/26/2015. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/944038/sick-bigbang-fluff-gtop-drabble





	Sick

Seunghyun coughed, blew his nose, and whimpered. God, he hated being sick. His body ached, his head was pounding, and he hadn't eaten all day. Not that he wasn't hungry- he just didn't have the energy to even throw together a couple of lazy sandwiches. He leaned his head back against the headboard and groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

 

 

 

He awoke to soft lips pressed against his forehead.

 

“Ji?” he asked hoarsely.

 

Jiyong smiled at him. “Hello, my love. How are you feeling?”

 

Seunghyun broke into another coughing fit. “Lovely,” he answered when he finished.

 

“I figured as much.” Jiyong wiped off Seunghyun's face. “I brought some leftovers. You need to eat. I know you haven't.”

 

Seunghyun didn't answer, but took the small box greedily. “What are you even doing here? I thought you were out with Soohyuk?”

 

“I decided to come home early so that I could check on you,” Jiyong replied, popping two pills out of a small silver packet. “These are some pain pills. Take them once you've eaten. And I have some nasal spray for you to take before you sleep.”

 

Seunghyun just nodded, inhaling his food, and downing the glass of water Jiyong gave him.

 

 

 

Jiyong came back with a fresh, cool glass, and Seunghyun took his two pain pills.

 

“Here,” Jiyong said, opening a bottle of pills. “It's an antihistamine. It will help your nose stop running and stop the sneezing.”

 

“It's okay to mix the two?”

 

“Yeah, Arwa said it was fine.”

 

Seunghyun just lifted his eyebrow as he took the new pill, drinking his water.

 

“Pharmacist. Expat. She's still learning Korean but her English is excellent.”

 

Seunghyun wiped his mouth. “Isn't it just like you to make friends wherever you go?”

 

Jiyong smiled, then stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into bed with Seunghyun and pulled him close.

 

“You're going to get sick,” Seunghyun whispered, eyes closing.

 

“It'll be worth it,” Jiyong whispers back, nuzzling into the back of Seunghyun's neck and falling asleep.


End file.
